


My gun to shoot him down

by ofwritingnonsense (Starlight_Mess)



Series: Got nowhere to go [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Competitive Characters, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Quarantine, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, They play Cluedo, psychologist Janus, references to Bright Eyes, references to other games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Mess/pseuds/ofwritingnonsense
Summary: Quarantine's getting boring. What could they do to change that?Patton has an idea (or twenty).Alternatively titled: family bonding and why you shouldn't play Cluedo against a psychologist.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Got nowhere to go [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837939
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	My gun to shoot him down

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part in this series! 
> 
> It can be read as a stand alone, but if you want to know more about the dynamics and stuff, read the first one!!

"I wanna be Plum!" Virgil screeched.

Quarantine often leads to boredom, especially if it's lasted for a good few months. Patton, like Patton usually does, took this as a sign. A sign to say that these few months were to  be used as family bonding.  They played game after game, night after night, with various results (we don't talk about the game of Cards Against Humanity - but Patton won). Today's game was Cluedo and Patton knew it would be interesting.  Both Janus and Virgil had boasted about their prowess in the game and past experience showed that their competitivity was high.

"Alright, Virge, you can be Plum. But _only_ if I can be Scarlet."  One thing Virgil had learnt through these games is that Janus doesn't care about gender roles. Which often means that, given the choice, he will choose the most feminine characters or make everything gay, but no one can judge him. They're all pretty gay, and watching Janus play the game of life as a woman was an experience.

("Y'know what? This game could be gayer. I'm adding a _wife_ to my car!" 

"Janus, sweetie, it's not like there's any  specifically het rules to the game of life. Do what you want with it.")

"Well, in that case, I'm going to be White! Do you want to put the objects in the beginning rooms while I hand out the cards, kiddo?" They set up the game  quickly , many years of practice helping in that respect.  Janus dug through the cupboards, pulling out a bottle of white wine and three glasses, before settling down onto the floor by the coffee table they were using.

"Want some, Virge?"

"Absolutely."

The game progressed, suggestions and sips of wine littering conversations about anything and everything.

("I'm  just _saying_ , a 6ft tall goose would be _far_ more terrifying than a 6ft penguin." 

"You have an _excellent_ point, Virgil.")

The competitive streaks were beginning to show, tension building from in-game sabotages and glares across the table, only to  be dispersed by a well-timed dad joke from Patton.

"Plum, in the study, with the candlestick. Hmm... Patton." Virgil groaned as Janus, _once again_ , moves him away from the dining room. The way this was going, he'd _never_ win! And he _had_ to! He'd won this game _every single time he'd played_ \- there was _no way_ he could lose to _Janus_ of all people!

"You  really don't like me, do you, old man?"

"I do like you, I  just _can't_ let you beat me at a game that's  basically _the pocket version of my PhD_." Janus raised a  perfectly styled eyebrow  teasingly, turning to Patton. "Thank you, darling."  Virgil fake puked. Patton pouted at him with  twinkly eyes as he put his card back.

"Do we disgust you that much? Or is this a side effect of talking to Logan?"

" _Just_ because I got off the phone with him half an hour ago." Virgil rolled his eyes. "Nah, you're  disgustingly cute. Makes me feel things." Janus cooed and leaned over to ruffle his hair.

"Aww, Virgil loves us Pat!"

"Yeah, _yeah_ , we're sappy, now get off my hair! I actually styled it for once today!" Laughter filled the room as Virgil scampered away from the table. "Who's turn is it?"

"Yours, so get back here, you fluff ball."

"Promise not to touch my hair then?"

"No, but I'll try to control my urges." Virgil giggled a bit, sitting back down and rolling the dice.

"Fine! But you better let me get to the dining room!"

" _Never!_ "

A while later, Virgil's phone screen lit up.

\----

Message:

L: _V, I am Losing My Mind._

L: _[Post attached]_

V: _Oh my gosh_

V: _a c c u r a t e_

\----

"Dad, look what Logan sent me!" Virgil choked out the words through his laughter, turning his phone to show them the meme Logan had sent. It was a screen cap of King Julian singing ' _I like to move it move it_ ', with the caption ' _Class: *sits_ _ quietly* _ _The one kid with ADHD:_ '

"That's _so_ you! Wow, he  really knows you well!"  Janus couldn't say anything through his laughter, loud and contagious, his shoulders shaking with the force of it.

"Oh gosh, kiddo,  I think you've broken him!"

"Oh no, _whatever_ will we do?! Now who's going to try and beat me at Cluedo?!"

"Alright, alright, roll back the sarcasm, Virge, I'm still going to beat you!"

"Never!"

The game continued on, glasses of wine refilled along with random conversations interspersed with laughter.

("Wait! You listen to Bright Eyes too? What's your favourite song?")

Janus' eyes sparkled when Patton finished up his turn, a manic grin spreading across his face as he picked up his check sheet.

"Okay! I accuse Mustard, in the dining room, with the gun!"  Virgil growled at his words, frustrated that he had gotten there before him, as Patton reached for the pack in the middle of the board.

"And... You are _right_!" Screams rose through the air, both of victory and horror.

" _How_ did you beat me?! This is _the first_ game I've lost of this! How _dare_ you! This is _betrayal_ of the worst kind!"

"As I said earlier, Virgil, this is  _ literally _ the pocket version of my PhD. I'd be more concerned if you _had_ beaten me!"  They continued arguing through their laughter for a few minutes, until Patton interrupted with a smile.

"Okay, okay, how about I go make a golden sponge cake and you two can pick holes in a TV show or something?"

"Yes! _Please_ let it be Agents of Shield! Phil will make me feel better, I'm sure of it!"

"Okay, Virge, okay." Janus laughed, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. Patton took this as a chance to wander out into the kitchen, reminding them to put the game away as he went. He definitely couldn't let them play Cluedo again... for now, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Shoot Him Down by Alice Francis.
> 
> A few people wanted more from this universe/setting and I enjoyed writing it, so! What better way than family bonding?
> 
> Cluedo is a family favourite and I got the urge to write the line 'pocket version of my PhD', so here we are. It's a lot shorter, but I'm honestly not mad about that because I'm thinking of writing some longer things in this universe as well.
> 
> Also, I am absolutely British, so I will continue to use the British names for things :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @/sanders-sides-andmylifesometimes / @/can-kue-stop


End file.
